Encuentros particulares
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: La situacion no habia podido ser mas aterradora e inesperada. Y quizas era por eso que ella, no fue capaz de olvidarlo jamas.
**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, todo es obra de Kamachi-sensei**

 **Encuentros particulares**

Realmente jamás imagino que por andar siguiendo su preciado olfato para el dinero, terminaría en tan peligrosa y aterradora situación.

En momento así, hasta deseaba escuchar a Uiharu con su "te lo dije" poco después de un inesperado pero aliviador rescate por parte de Shirai-san o Misaka-san.

Lástima que aquella tarde la suerte no parecía estar de su lado.

_jeje oye oneechan…no crees que es peligroso andar sola por estos lares….?-reía un sujeto de apariencia nada gratificante, sonrisa maliciosa y acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella, obligándola a retroceder hasta chocar con la pared.

En su compañía, había otros 4 más de apariencia similar y que compartían aquella expresión llena de malicia y perversión.

Trago grueso tratando de forzar una expresión confiada. Había terminado atrapada en aquel callejón mientras estaba en busca de aquellas tarjetas de créditos que había encontrado en un foro de leyendas urbanas. Estaba tan enfrascada en su felicidad momentánea de volverse rica en tan solo cuestión de pocos minutos, que ni siquiera se percato de la presencia de aquellos sujetos.

_jeje….sí que lo es….por eso pensaba en regresarme a casa de una vez…-respondió buscando alguna cámara o salida rápida que con significara tratar de atravesarlos.

Algo le decía que cosas horribles de verdad pasarían de intentar algo así.

Uno de ellos rio comenzando a acercarse aun mas, comenzando a asustarla de verdad. Donde estaban los de Juicio o anti skill cuando los necesitaba?!

_oh! Vamos…por que la prisa….?

_cierto! Podrías ayudarte a regresar….luego de…-la mira de pies a cabeza, dándole escalofríos- divertimos un poco, que dices….?

Comenzó a sudar rio a medida que se iban acercando, rogando por algún milagro y maldiciendo su mala suerte de al menos no haber traído algún bate de beisbol consigo.

Incluso la parte más desesperada de su mente no pudo evitar recalcarle que quizás, de haber sido una esper como Misaka-san, o Shirai-san y quizás, incluso como Uiharu, nada de esto le estaría pasando.

Fue entonces, cuando creyó que todo estaría perdido para ella, que la cosa más inesperada sucedió, dando un encuentro sumamente particular.

_oigan!...muchachos, estorban. Quítense de mi camino-los interrumpió una voz que jamás antes había conocido, pero que por alguna razón puso en aun mas alerta, cada uno de sus sentidos.

Era una vos tosca, brusca y ligeramente rasposa, casi cansina que provenía de una silueta masculina que apenas era visible debido a aquellos sujetos; desde donde estaba.

Al parecer, a pesar de haberla arrinconado en una pared, estos seguían estorbando en el paso de aquel estrecho callejón, haciendo casi imposible pasar si no se movían.

Saten no estaba del todo segura si aquel chico, o no se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía o si era un suicida. A caso era imposible para el ver que unos tres sujetos que le triplicaban el tamaño acosaban a una chica y parecían mas que suficientes para hacerlos picadillo? Como era posible que les hablaba con aquel tono tan….confiado y dominante? No lo entendía….pero eso pronto cambiaria.

_eh? Y tu quien te crees para hablarnos así mocoso?!-voltearon su atención en el chico.

_si! Espabila y vete de aquí antes de que te lastimemos enano!-gruñeron los otros, dispuesto a golpearlo.

Quizás ese descuido había sido la oportunidad perfecta para aprovechar y escapar, pero lo siguiente que sucedió le impidió por completo a sus piernas moverse.

Justo en el instante en que los puños de aquellos hombres se posaron sobre su objetivo, un escalofriante sonido de algo partiéndose se hizo presente, acompañado de los gritos de dolor de las víctimas.

Ella no tenía idea de que había pasado, pero estaba segura de que no quería sentirlo.

Mientras sus dos compañeros seguían en el suelo, el único que quedaba en pie furioso también trato de hacer algo, obteniendo el mismo doloroso resultado sin que el otro chico siquiera cambiara de expresión. Fue entonces cuando finalmente pudo verlo con claridad.

Cabellos blancos, ligeramente alto, delgado, ojos carmín como la sangre y piel tan pálida hasta que le recordaba a un fantasma. Vestía ropas oscuras y algo ajustadas, mientras en una de sus manos descansaba una bolsa con lo que parecían latas de café y algo de comer. Realmente no alcanzaba a ver bien.

No sabía porque, pero algo en su cabeza trataba de hacerla recordar que dicha apariencia ya había sido mencionada antes en su memoria, pero no lograba recordar cómo ni cuándo; pero su parte más instintiva le advertía que no era algo bueno.

Y mientras ella aun continuaba sin digerir lo que acababa de pasar frente a sus ojos, el albino pareció finalmente voltear sus ojos hacia la chica, como si recién se percatara de su presencia, para luego solo chasquear la lengua y seguir su camino como si nada.

Realmente aquellos sujetos le habían irritado un poco, pero no valían la pena para seguir atrasando su cena.

Mientras reanudaba su camino con tranquilidad; varios segundos después la azabache pareció reaccionar y se levanto apresurada para acercársele. Realmente no entendía del todo que pasaba pero tampoco se quedaría a averiguar más. Además! Debía agradecer a su salvador, no?

_o-oye! Espera!-lo llamo, en un intento por llamar su atención.

El albino ni siquiera volteo a verla, aun después de escucharla. No le interesaba lo que tuviera.

_h-hey!-la chica apresuro sus pasos hasta colocarse en frente suyo, aun agitada con una sonrisa-..d-déjame….a-gradecer…te… no tienes idea de cuánto te agradezco la ayuda! De no ser por ti, quizás….-antes de terminar de hablar él la interrumpió, mirándola con fastidio.

_si, lo que sea…quítate del camino tu también….-gruño sin prestarle mucha atención.

La de ojos azules entrecerró los ojos, algo molesta con su aptitud. Y ella que venía a agradecerle (incluso considero compartir algunas de esas tarjetas) y el solo actuaba de manera desagradable, quien demonios se creía?

Nuevamente se puso delante suyo, solo que esta vez imitando su mirada desafiante. Casi parecía que había olvidado lo que instantes atrás sus ojos habían sido testigos.

_oye! Qué pasa con esa aptitud? No deberías ser así de grosero! Yo solo quería….!

El mayor resoplo en señal de fastidio y le dio apenas un leve toque en el hombro, obligándola a terminar chocando en la pared más cercana, para luego dar un pisotón a pocos centímetros de su rostro, quedando peligrosamente cerca.

En menos de unos mini segundos, la sensación de peligro en la nivel 0 había regresado mas fuerte que nunca, considerando que quizás había sido una mala idea hacerlo enfadar; especialmente al percatarse de los pequeños escombros que iban cayendo por donde el albino había pisado, dándole una clara idea de que de haber sido su cabeza o cualquier parte de su cuerpo, hubiera terminado destrozada. Estaba tan aterrada ante aquella escalofriante idea, que algunas tarjetas ocultas en su bolsillo cayeron al borde.

Tembló ligeramente, dándole una sensación agradable al mayor. Eso le gustaba, el temor en su mirada. El poder que podía ejercer sobre ella en menos de solo un par de movimientos.

Sonrió casi sádicamente, antes de comenzar a "aclarar" algunos puntos, quedando a penas a pocos milímetros.

_escucha y hazlo con atención, porque no lo repetiré. Tú no tienes idea de a quien le hablas, así que te aconsejo a que bajes ese tono conmigo y me dejes en paz. Me tiene sin cuidado si por algún motivo quieres darme algún crédito heroico, porque ni siquiera me importa que hayas salido bien librada gracias a mí. Me da completamente igual lo que sea que pudo haberte pasado, así como recibir tu "agradecimiento". Terminaron así, porque se interpusieron en MI camino; asa que si no quieres correr su misma suerte….me-dejaras-en-paz. Nos entendimos completamente, cierto?-sonrió como quien le explicaba algo a un idiota, para luego reír maliciosamente antes de retirarse dejándola aun atónita.

Aquellas palabras toscas, frías y maliciosas, cargaban en claro sabor de amenazaba que, por el brillo de aquellos ojos; sabía perfectamente que no dudaría en cumplir.

Fue entonces cuando algo en la cabeza de Saten pareció hacer un "click", dejándole las cosas aun más claras.

Piel fantasmagórica, cabello blanco, ojos rojos, el poder manipular vectores con un simple tacto y aquel quien, se posiciona por encima de todos los esper de la ciudad.

Sus labios temblaron ligeramente tratando de calmar su respiración mientras un nombre escapo de sus labios, aun titubeantes.

_...Accelerator…..

El numero 1, más poderoso de toda la ciudad, aquel líder de los increíbles nivel 5 y quien protagonizaba más cientos de rumores, uno más aterrador que el anterior.

Sudo frio al recordar sus palabras mientras se abrazaba a sí misma; al mismo tiempo que buscaba pararse con torpeza y emprendía su regreso apresurado a casa; que no se percato que había perdido parte de su botín pero…

Bah! Eso ya no importaba! Solo quería regresar a su hogar, darse un cálido y relajante baño; con la esperanza de que aquello la liberara de aquella sensación tan escalofriante que recorría su cuerpo.

Incluso cuando casi se había, metido hasta el cuello bajo el agua, no negaría que aquella cosquille ante mezcla de adrenalina y pánico aun seguía algo presente, asustándola de sí misma. Ya no tendría manera de burlarse Uiharu por su admiración a los de alto nivel. Ella misma era víctima de una sensación masoquistamente similar, mientras se abrazaba dentro de la tina.

_...aun….puedo sentir su aliento…-murmura para sí, estremeciéndose. Una parte de si solo quería olvidarlo todo, pero la otra no podía dejar de admirarlo en cierta forma.

Bueno. Aquello ya no era de extrañarse. Esa parecía la maldición con la cual cargaba cada vez que conocía a un esper.

Podría amarlos u odiarlos según su situación, pero jamás dejaría de desear y admirar su poder.

Mientras, muy lejos de allí un adolescente terminaba su cena con tranquilidad sentado al borde de un edificio abandonado, mientras en sus dedos jugueteaba con unas de aquellas tarjetas doradas que tanto escuchaba que habían comenzando a buscar en los callejones. La muy tonta de aquella chica ni se había dado cuenta que había tomado una, más que nada por curiosidad que por necesidad.

_bah! Tonterías…-rodo los ojos hastiado mientras dejaba caer la tarjeta. El gana diez veces de lo que allí le ofrecían.

Aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse, porque una chiquilla tan débil y tonta se arriesgaba tanto solo por aquellas cosas? No sabía clasificarlo como codicia, valentía o simple estupidez.

Suspiro considerando que quizás jamás entendería a los idiotas; al mismo tiempo que recibía una llamada de aviso.

El siguiente experimento comenzaría en 5 minutos.

 **Notas finales: hola! Aquí un pequeño regalito! Realmente esa pareja no es de mis más preferidas, pero decidí intentarlo como una especie de reto personal.**

 **Se ubica durante en la parte donde Shinobu trataba de detener el experimento dejando tarjetas de crédito por la ciudad. Recuerdan que Saten tenía muchas? Bueno! Aquí una de sus aventuras mientras las obtenía xD**

 **Espero que a alguien le guste –w-**

 **Review?**


End file.
